The Story of SnowStar
by Epona142
Summary: An independent story of a prophecy, and a great storm that threatens to destroy even StarClan. Only one cat can save the Clans. Chapter 2 is up. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

(All Warriors and related belong to Erin Hunter.) 

Prologue.

The wind stirred the trees, whispering faint promises of greatness through the leaves. The mottled cat sitting beneath them pricked her ears; she could hear the murmuring, the silent voices telling her of the path she must walk.

Lightning shot through the sky, and the she-cat's dark eyes followed it as it shot straight through the stars that glimmered in the darkness of the night. Her fur stood on end as she read the prophecy there.

_StarClan will be torn asunder, and only a cat sound of heart and mind, with a name to predict the storm. will be able to save the Clans._


	2. Chapter 2

"Snowpaw!"

A sour yowl rang out over the clearing, and a white she-cat sprang out of the apprentice den, looking frazzled. Darting a glance around, she scurried up to the yowler, a tabby warrior queen with smoldering amber eyes.

"What is it, Ambereyes? Is ShadowClan attacking? Is there a battle?"

Ambereyes snorted, "Always so eager, Snowpaw, yet you can't wake up in time for apprentice training."

Snowpaw cringed as she realized how high the sun was over the clearing. She scuffled her paws and looked up at Ambereyes with her own wide emerald eyes.

Ambereyes sneered, "You can look to the needs of the elders today, Snowpaws, and see if you learn something." With a disdainful flick of her tail, Ambereyes padded away and disapeared through the entrance to the camp.

Snowpaw watched her mentor leave, then bounced off to the elder's den. No matter what her fierce old mentor said, she knew she was close to becoming a warrior. It was only a matter of time!

The elders greeted Snowpaw with grumbeling yowls about how cold it is, and how damp their bedding was. Snowpaw proceeded to clean them up without argueing, dodging a few half-hearted blows from the elders to hurry her along. WindClan elders were always grouchy.

After finishing, Snowpaw looked eagerly for her mentor, surely they could go hunting now. As she padded about, she noticed her leader sitting in quiet conversation with the beautiful mottled medicine cat. She paused to watch them for a moment, and then Dawnwhiskers lifted her golden eyes and locked gazes with Snowpaw.

Snowpaw backed away a step, confused by the intensity of that look. It almost seemed like Dawnwhiskers knew something she didn't. Before she could speak, the leader, Rowanstar, meowed, "The cold with not last...new-leaf will bring relief, you will see."

Dawnwhiskers switched her gaze back to the leader, studying him for a moment, before dipping her muzzle and turning away. Snowpaws watched her for a moment, her paws tingeling. 


	3. Chapter 3

Snowpaw lifted her gaze to the cold bare-leaf sky for a brief moment, contemplating the cloudless span of it. It was cold, surely, but all of the elders said new-leaf always follows bare-leaf, so there was certainly nothing to fret over. Plus there was nothing quite so enjoyable as rolling about in new fallen snow.

Ambereyes stalked up and hissed, "Daydreaming again, are we?"

Snowpaw snapped her attentian from the sky to her mentor, then meowed winningly, "Of course not Ambereyes! I was watching to see if there were any birds flying around, for us to feed the clan with!"

Ambereyes narrowed her gaze, then turned abruptly with a snap of her tail, beckoning Snowpaw to follow. Snowpaw bounded along behind, eager to hunt in the clean white expanse of the moors. Rabbits would be far easier to sniff out.

The hunting was good, it was as if all of the prey was out and about, just waiting to become fresh-kill for the clan. Snowpaw proudly showed off a large rabbit to Ambereyes, only to note that her mentor's attentian was somewhere else at the moment.

Snowpaw started to ask a question, and was silenced with a hiss.

"Can't you smell that?" Ambereyes spat, "Rogues. Let's drive them off of WindClan territory."

Snowpaw leapt to her paws and raced after Ambereyes, who hadn't bothered to wait for a reply before dashing down the slope towards the origin of the scent. They smashed through some bushes, howling battle-cries, only to be confronted by four huge rangy rouges.

Snowpaw checked herself for the barest second; they were outnumbed two to one, but her mentor had no such compunctions, and threw herself into battle with the larger rouge cats. In an instant there was nothing to be seen but flying fur and nothing to be heard by the yowls and screeches of fighting cats.

Snowpaw threw herself at one of the cats, biting and clawing with all her might. To her great delight, she sent the first screaming off into the bushes in full retreat, bleeding from gashes inflicted by her wide paws. Before she was able to fully taste her triumph, she was knocked over and lashed with claws, tearing her fur out.

She shrieked in pain and struck her attacker, ripping her claws through his already much scarred muzzle, then leaping onto his back to bite his neck with a ferocity she had no idea she was capable of. She felt to rouge buck, frantic to throw her off, and she slipped free, clawing at him as she bounced away. He fled.

Snowpaw yowled after him before turning, and a horrific scene met her emerald eyes. One rouge lay dead, but the other stood atop her mentor, gripping her throat in his dirty jaws. Snowpaw screamed and tore into the rouge cat without another thought, tearing and clawing, yowling without taking a breath, so blinded by anger she almost didn't realize when the cat turned tail and dashed away across the moors.

Panting with near exhaustion, Snowpaw leaned over her mentor, mewing with distress.

"Ambereyes! Please get up!"

Ambereyes gasped, her life's blood flowing from her torn neck, and then those golden eyes dimmed, and saw no more.

"Ambereyes! No!" Snowpaw threw her head back and shrieked to StarClan her grief. 


End file.
